


Prison Break

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Random & Short, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Saw the trailer for the new season, got inspired.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the trailer for the new season, got inspired. Enjoy! :=)

******

The cell was quiet. Being in solitary confinement was like that. It was also, as a result, incredibly lonely. Tapping a finger on the wall, The Doctor counted the marks she’d made, she’d been here for about a month or two, it felt longer, much longer. But she had to keep strong, there were people counting on her, she just knew it, the fam were very likely to get into some kind of trouble without her.

A loud _thud_ at the door had her looking up, listening as the guards frantically yelled out various orders followed by the sounds of weapons fire. With another, louder _thud_ the door rattled in its frame, a shower of sparks quickly spitting out around its outline as someone clearly cut through it.

With a creaking groan of protesting metal and a thunderous crash, the door fell inwards with a billow of smoke. Coughing and waving at her eyes, The Doctor blinked, feeling the ground slip out from under her feet as she saw just _who_ her savior was.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” Rose Tyler yelled, reaching in and grabbing hold of The Doctor’s arm and pulling her along. Stumbling along after the other blonde, The Doctor tried to get her brain working again.

She was hallucinating, that was it, the prolonged isolation had finally gotten to her and she’d gone totally round the bend. That was the only explanation for how Rose could be _here_.

With a grunt, Rose suddenly pulled her close, spinning them around to pin the Time Lord to the wall as more blaster fire lit up the hallway. Stuck between the wall and Rose, The Doctor felt her hearts skip a beat out of tune with one another as Rose grinned at her, flashing her that familiar tongue-touched grin that had haunted her dreams for centuries.

“Miss me?” Rose grinned, suddenly grunting as a blaster bolt hit her in the arm. Stumbling, she regained her footing, wincing as she examined the wound, the skin under the burned cloth and leather of her jacket easily and rapidly healing with a golden shimmer. Seemingly unconcerned with the injury, Rose turned, tugging The Doctor back down the corridor in the direction that they had just come from, skidding to a stop at a door.

Fumbling with her pockets, she pulled out what looked for all the world like a sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door. The device let out a familiar buzzing sound and the door obediently slid open. By this point, something in The Doctor’s brain began working again and she hurriedly charged through the door at the same time as Rose, the pain of them now running side-by-side.

“So,” The Doctor panted out “immortal now, huh?”

“Pretty much,” Rose replied, grinning “so, you’re a woman now, huh?”

“Yep!” The Doctor nodded “problem?”

“Nope!”

Grinning at each other, The Doctor reached out, taking Rose’s hand, their fingers tangling and intertwining as naturally as ever. This was no hallucination, this was Rose, real and flesh and blood and _here_ , rescuing her.

Making a sharp left, Rose sprinted ahead towards a door in particular, tugging The Doctor along. Opening the door, Rose all but _threw_ The Doctor inside, the door sealing shut behind them.

“And you’ve got a TARDIS now” The Doctor noted as Rose hurried to the console, frantically turning dials and flicking switches.

“Sort of,” Rose answered “borrowed it from the other you” she explained as the timeship took off, the familiar grinding-wheeze filling the air and making The Doctor’s hearts sing.

“Other me?” she asked “oh, you mean…Ruth” she realized.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “what’s the story there?” she asked.

“Dunno,” The Doctor shrugged “hate not knowing,” she shrugged, the movement reminding her that she was still in her prison uniform “got something I can change into?” she wondered.

Rose smirked and reached down under the console, pulling out a small bag and handing it to The Doctor. Opening it, The Doctor laughed as she found an exact copy of one her outfits. Tucking the neatly folded clothes under her arm for the moment, she softly approached Rose.

“I’m sorry” she said without preamble.

“For what?” Rose shrugged, seeming to know what she was apologizing for “I told you before, I made my choice,” she shook her head “I wouldn’t have given it up for anything” she said simply.

“But you’re…” The Doctor trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards her form.

“So what?” Rose shrugged “all that means is that we’ll have all of eternity together now” she grinned.

“Yeah?” The Doctor asked hopefully, oh how she hoped.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded, quickly closing the gap between them to reach up and gently stroke The Doctor’s cheek “you know that you look like me now?” she remarked.

“Hadn’t noticed,” The Doctor shrugged “still, there are worst people to look like” she added.

Laughing, Rose surged forwards, pulling The Doctor in for a soul-searing kiss. Pulling back for air, she held Rose closer, tighter, vowing to never let go…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
